


Expressions of Intent

by pearwaldorf



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-01
Updated: 2009-04-01
Packaged: 2017-12-11 19:51:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/802558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearwaldorf/pseuds/pearwaldorf





	Expressions of Intent

Martha knew a girl once. She was one of those crunchy types, always going on about vibes and good thoughts. After she sees the Carrionites sucked back from whence they came courtesy of a pseudo-Latinate command, she thinks she might owe Sequoia an apology. She tells the Doctor this, and he laughs.

“Words are focused expression of intention. Most of you lot have forgotten, but some remember.”

“Surely there are other ways to... express such things?” Smiling, Martha grasps his tie and pulls him closer.

“Of course--” Before he has a chance to expound, she covers his mouth with hers.


End file.
